troupepottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Scarlett Flame
Phoenix was a devoted member of the Light Side at Hogwarts. She was the daughter of Anthony and Karen Flame, the older sister of Hazel Flame and the twin of Pixie Flame. Her primary motivation is Assistance Appearance Phoenix has long red hair down to her mid back, and blue eyes. She wears her Hogwarts uniform immaculately. She normally has a kind smile on her face - sometimes even a playful glitter in her eye - but when she sees an enemy it is often replaced by a look of loathing. Her teeth and nails appear normal, but even a human can see they have a sharp edge, due to the moment in her life when the werewolf started to break free. Personality Phoenix is open and polite when she first meets someone, and it tends to go on from there. If the person is kind to her in return, then she will do her best to become a friend. She doesn't like to make enemies, but it is usually for a good reason. She is fiercely protective of her friends and family - especially after the death of her twin - and would die in defense of them. Phoenix hates being a werewolf, but she admits that sometimes it comes in handy. She doesn't like to let the werewolf loose, even when it is essential. She often descends into thoughts of what the future holds for her, and becomes upset by the bleak image. Whenever a friend helps her to see the bright side of things, she is quick to tell them that she is extremely glad that some still see her as a human being. When Pixie and Phoenix first met, Pixie wished to cause trouble for her sister, who had had a better life than her. However, after some time, Pixie forgot her anger towards Phoenix, and they became close friends. The months they spent as sisters once again were some of the best of Phoenix's life, and she was devastated when Pixie was killed in battle. For days she was unable to stop herself from bursting into tears at even the slightest mention of her twin, and even now she is still sensitive about the topic. Phoenix felt the desire for revenge, and killed Pixie's murderer. Afterwards, she felt that she could finally grieve her last and let her sister go. Phoenix hates to admit the temptation of darkness the werewolf offers, as she has already succumbed to it twice. The first time, she believed she killed Vine Lestrange, although it turned out to be a trick. The second time she killed a fellow Hogwarts student. She was in werewolf form both times. Abilities Charms : Phoenix is best in charms and defensive spells, as her desire to do good and the unicorn hair in her wand enable her to do so. Dark Arts : While she doesn't dabble in the Dark Arts, she will use them when necessary Duelling : Phoenix doesn't like to come to a duel, and she actually fights better with her claws than with her magic, although only marginally. She doesn't like to be beaten, and will continue to try to attack even when it is futile. Occlumency : Phoenix is unable to protect her mind very well. She tries her best, but has successfully been placed under the Imperius Curse before. Relationships Family Phoenix loves her family dearly, and would do anything for them, even if she had to die in their defence. The main reason for her devotion is even when she had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, her family still stood by her, and even helped her to overcome her feelings of despair. Amythyst Dolohov While having no particular quarrel with Amy, they have fought before. Phoenix came off worse in this fight, having to recover from a broken ankle. The reason for the fight was she had scratch Crouch Junior, causing him to become a half werewolf. Artemis Strayer Along with Fox Dragomir, Phoenix considered Artemis to be her best friend. He had always been a supporting friend to her, even when he learned of her being a werewolf. She often reminded him that she is happy to be of service with any of his troubles. Dara Darkheart Phoenix didn't speak much to Darkheart, but she appreciates her friendship with Pixie even in the last moments of her twin's life. Fox Dragomir Phoenix considered Fox to be her closest friend. She almost came to think of her as a sister, and Fox was always supportive of Phoenix. Even when they both thought that the werewolf had killed Vine Lestrange, Fox forgave Phoenix and promised her that she didn't hold it against her. Crouch Junior Phoenix treats Crouch with wary respect, although she doesn't hesitate to challenge him to a fight. When he became a full werewolf, she challenged him to a battle. The reason for this, was because she knew there would be tension between the two werewolves at the full moon, and to hold the peace there should be an "Alpha". For several full moons in a row, she continued to challenge him, and he won every time, although on the last Phoenix managed to hold her ground slightly. She had to bite the bullet and ask Crouch to teach her at one point, however. Phoenix wanted to cause Pixie's killer as much pain as possible, and so she traded a debt - whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to use it - in return for this "lesson". Remus Lupin From the moment she was introduced to him, Phoenix always looked up to Remus. She admired the way he lived his life and made the most of it, despite being a werewolf. In the beginning, she tried to model her actions on his, until she learned how to cope. Isabella (Ice) Rookwood Phoenix cared for Ice, even though she was always slightly hurt by the fact that she Ice had been brought up to fear werewolves. Phoenix tried to overcome her pain, and soon learned to hide it, and tried not to mention her condition in front of Ice. Liria Trujilo While she never spoke much to Liria, Phoenix cared for her because of Artemis. When they did get into a conversation, they got along very well. Nagini Tempestas Phoenix had no particular problem with Nagini, other than her being a Death Eater. Rosier Phoenix didn't hold much against Rosier, and they even got on well sometimes. However, when the time called for it, they would stand on their respective sides. Sherbet Blizzard Phoenix found Sherbet to be a good friend, and almost felt as if she was a second younger sister. She was protective of her, and would help her any way she could. Vine Lestrange Vine and Phoenix had a strange friendship. One moment, they could be throwing insults at each other, the next they could be sharing a rare moment of laughter. Towards the end of their time as fellow students, Phoenix began to trust him for Fox's sake. The last words she heard from him were, "Stay safe", on the eve of the battle. She replied with, "You too", but never saw him again. She once believed that she had killed him, but it turned out to be a trick. Phoenix spent time in Azkaban, and even served a strange sentence of spending the nights there but being able to attend Hogwarts during the day, when accompanied by an Auror. Wolfgang Midnight Phoenix saw Wolf as an older brother. She admired his intelligence and was grateful when he helped her one full moon when she was scheduled for another fight with Crouch. His assistance allowed her to hold her ground against the other werewolf. OOC Notes *Phoenix started off as myself, and how I would react. However, she grew to be what I wish I could be. She's a lot braver than I am, and more daring. I like to think I would do the same for my family what she would do for hers in the same situation. *I often think about what's going on in role play, and how Phoenix can get involved. When I listen to music, I try and relate the song to her situation at the present time. *Phoenix's will to do good is what makes up most of her personality, but I enjoy having the temptation of darkness there for her. *Making her a werewolf was completely by accident. It happened when Wolf was revealing his family history, and Vine made some comments, so Phoenix slapped him. He and several other Death Eaters began to fire some spells, so she ran out into the forest. I didn't want my character to be cowardly - who does? - so I wracked my brains and remembered Lupin. That night was her first full moon, and I have continued to follow the moon calender for the UK ever since. Category:Werewolf Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Order of The Phoenix